Lessons In Love And War
by MissBambiWoods
Summary: Draco Malfoy has turned coat, and is now fighting with the Order. Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of the age, but soon finds that she has much to learn. A smutty love story filled with humor, a few tears, and a whole lot of smutty goodness! Draco x Hermione. Hot Shag!
1. The Princess and The Dragon

**_Disclaimer_**_**...**_

_**The brilliant J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and all the amazing characters. All that's mine is the sexiness. And I have a beautiful daughter named Piper. She's mine too.**_

_**This story is rated M. Be warned of the sexiness. Don't let your children read this. If you are under the legal age wherever you live, you should probably not read this. And if you do, please don't rat me out to your parents. **_

_**Smut, Smut, Smut. Dirty Smut. Fluffy Smut. Smutty Smut. More Smut. Smut.**_

_**Enjoy the Draco Malfoy hotness...**_

hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp

A/N:

So. Here we go. I hope you love reading this story as much as I love writing it. I have a preview of the smuttiness from a later chapter (Chapter 3, I think…) posted on my Tumblr, (missbambiwoods) …so you can check that out if you want, and follow me while you're there! I'll post previews and links and answer questions and stuff there.

hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp

Chapter 1 The Princess and the Dragon

Hermione was freezing. And starving, and a whole lot of other things that she was trying not to think about. She had been locked away in this tower (yes, tower) in some castle located on a cliff overlooking the sea, for Merlin only knew how long.

Hermione, Harry and Ron had been on a mission trying to find a Horcrux, when everything went terribly wrong. They had been in the Forest of Dean, formulating a plan, when all of a sudden, their wards were somehow penetrated, and Death Eaters had surrounded them. Hermione had just reached for her wand, when she felt rough hands grab her from behind. The last thing she saw was Harry looking at her in horror, and then everything went black. When she woke up, she was alone in this dreary tower. She had no idea what had happened to Harry and Ron; she only hoped they had somehow managed to escape.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a loud "_POP!_". A frail looking House Elf stood before her, holding a tray with a bowl of soup, and a glass of water. "Hanky is bringing Miss her supper!" the little Elf squeaked, setting the tray on the shabby table next to the cot.

Hermione sighed, and sat down to eat, knowing that even though the food was abysmal, she needed what little sustenance it provided. "Thank-"

"Oh no, Miss! The Dark Lord is telling Hanky not to allow Miss to speak to him anymore. He is saying that Hanky is to give Miss her supper, and to tell Miss that someone will be up to collect her shortly." The little Elf looked sad as he delivered Hermione the message, and she could only imagine what they were going to do to her to try to get information from her this time.

She nodded at the Elf; knowing that if she tried to speak to him again he would be forced to punish himself, and he disappeared with another loud "_POP!_".

Wonderful. She was just gaining her strength back from the last time she had to endure Voldemort's questioning. It had taken everything in her to keep her mental blocks up while he Crucio'd her until she'd blacked out. She was sure that this time he would go even harder on her, but she still wouldn't give him any information. She wasn't afraid of Voldemort; not really. She was more afraid of what was going to happen to the Wizarding World if Voldemort won this war.

She finished her meager supper, and started to prepare herself by putting up the mental blocks in her mind. Every memory involving Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Order was carefully tucked away in a well hidden place in the back of her mind.

Before long, the door banged open, and in walked a masked Death Eater, who grabbed her by the hair, and started dragging her down the winding stairs of the tower. He threw her unceremoniously to the floor, at the feet of the darkest wizard of all time.

"Ahh, Miss Granger. And how is our favorite Mudblood today?" Voldemort hissed in his snakelike drawl. Bellatrix Lestrange sat twirling her hair to his left; while Nagini, his snake, slithered near his feet on the floor.

Hermione refused to answer him and kept her eyes cast downward; focusing on a crack in the stone floor.

"Not talking to me today? A pity. I was growing rather fond of our witty banter." He started walking in a circle around her. "No matter, no matter." His chilling laugh sent unwanted shivers up her spine. "I only sent for you today to show you a little surprise. Yaxley! Bring in our guest!"

Hermione finally lifted her eyes and looked towards the door. To her horror, Alistor Moody was dragged in, looking dreadful, and near death. Their eyes met, and Hermione could tell from the look in Moody's eyes that he knew he wasn't meant to be in this world much longer. A steady stream of blood trickled out of a gash from the left side of his face, trailing down his cheek and disappearing into the neckline of his robes.

"So, Miss Granger, here is a member of your precious Order; maybe even a friend. Shall he die because of you? Shall I kill him for the information which you neglect to indulge?" Voldemort toyed with his wand and smiled evilly at Hermione.

Tears gathered in her eyes, and her heart was conflicted. She didn't want Moody to die, but how could she save him without throwing Harry at Voldemort's mercy?

"Granger," Moody's gruff voice interrupted her inner turmoil. "Look at me." She looked into his eyes, and they were softer than she had ever seen them. "I'm going to die anyway. Fight this. You are strong. The brightest witch of the age. Don't let me die in vain."

"Enough!" Voldemort hissed. He turned his wand on Moody. "Any last words of wisdom, Auror?"

Moody's eyes never left Hermione's. "Potter and Weasley are fine. You're going to be fine. Someone-"

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed, a jet of green light shooting out and hitting Moody square in the chest, and Alistor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was no more.

Bellatrix laughed like a madwoman, clapping like a child that had just seen a wonderful show.

Voldemort walked over to Moody and kicked his lifeless body. "Take Miss Granger back to her room and let her think about what just happened because of her. Maybe during our next visit she'll prove to be more helpful." He then turned to his beloved snake. "Dinner, my pet." To Hermione's horror, the vile snake slithered over to Moody and started constricting herself around him. Hermione had to choke back the bile that started to rise in her throat at the sound of bones breaking.

With that the masked Death Eater grabbed Hermione once again and took her to the tower. Only once she was locked alone in the room did she allow the tears to fall. She threw herself on the little cot and sobbed. She cried until her throat was raw and her tears ran dry. Finally she cried herself to sleep, but even in sleep, her dreams were plagued with Voldemort's evil laugh and the sight of Moody's lifeless eyes.

hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp

Hermione was jolted awake by a noise coming from over by the window. It was still dark; the only light in the room was the eerie glow cast by the moon. She squinted her eyes but couldn't see anything in the shadows. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and another pinned her body to the cot so she couldn't move. She struggled against her captor, but it was of no use.

"Granger," a voice whispered in her ear. "I'm here to take you home. If I take my hand off your mouth can I trust you not to scream?"

She stilled. Who was this person? It couldn't be one of her friends; Voldemort had taunted her with the fact that only Death Eaters could get onto the property. It wouldn't be a Death Eater; why would they be sneaking around when they had full run of the place? She supposed that she should go along with this "savior", and see if maybe she could escape somehow.

She nodded her head slowly.

The hand was removed from her mouth, and the body shifted so she wasn't taking all of its weight. She tilted her head back and looked to see who her supposed rescuer was.

She gasped.

Steely grey eyes stared back at her through carelessly messy, platinum blond bangs. Her eyes trailed down his long aristocratic nose and stopped on his slightly pink lips; twisted into the smirk that forever graced his features.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione supposed he was able to enter through the wards because even though he now fought for the Order, he still wore Voldemort's mark. The Dark Mark; a constant reminder of all the wrong choices that he had ever made, and choices that had been made _for_ him before he was even old enough to form his own opinion.

The Malfoys had joined their side shortly after Dumbledore's death. AKA: Draco's failure. Voldemort had been extremely angry at Draco for not completing his mission, and he had banished the three Malfoys to the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Prisoners in their own home. Snape had snuck in one night and left three bodies of fallen Death Eaters, Polyjuiced to look like the Malfoys, and strategically placed them to look like the family had committed mass-suicide. He had brought them to the Order, and after hours of grueling questioning under Veritaserum, the Order confirmed that they had switched their allegiances, and agreed to keep them safe for the duration of the war. Playing turncoat didn't make them any more pleasant to be around though, make no mistake. They were still Malfoys, after all. So the two elder Malfoys chose to flee to Paris and stay at a safe house the Order had set up there, to be away from the people they deemed beneath them in their world, while Draco chose to stay and fight alongside the Order.

"Malfoy," she breathed. "Why..."

"There's no time for explanations or pleasantries, Granger. We have to get the fuck out of here. Now." He lifted up off of her and pulled her with him towards the window.

"But how will we..." It was then that she noticed the broom standing next to the window. "No... No, I can't. I can't go on a broom, Malfoy. There must be another way." She was terrified of flying. Something about being so high in the air and being supported only by a thin bit of wood... No. No flying for Hermione Granger.

"It's the only option we have, Granger. If you want out of here, you will do it on a broom." He gestured outside. "They have anti-Apparation wards surrounding the place. It took me two hours to get here by broom, and it will be the same on the way out. Now," His mouth twisted into that infamous smirk again. "Front or back?"

"What?" Hermione asked stupidly.

"Ugh, Granger. Seriously," he rolled his eyes and sat on his broom. "Never mind. You look so ill that if you sat behind me, I do believe you wouldn't be able to hold yourself upright. You'll sit in front of me." He decided. "Come here," He held his arms out to her. She still didn't move. "Come on, Granger, unless you'd rather stay here?"

She knew she could trust him, but the whole situation seemed so odd. Of all the people to rescue her, Draco Malfoy; Prince of Slytherin, her childhood nemesis, her number one tormentor, was here to take her home. Ironic, really. The dragon was supposed to keep the Princess in the castle; not help her to freedom.

She finally stepped toward him and took his hand. It felt so warm surrounding hers, and for a moment, she relished in the much needed human contact. She gingerly settled herself onto the broom in between his thighs, and he wordlessly wrapped his own cloak around her shoulders and pulled her tighter against his chest.

"Ready?" He asked, and she could feel his breath against her ear.

"Yes," she whispered back, and closed her eyes as he lifted off of the floor and aimed a spell at the window, turning the glass into what looked to be some sort of liquid or gel, but as they passed through it, she didn't feel a thing.

Soon they were soaring through the night sky. The air was chilly against her face, but Hermione didn't care; she was too happy to finally be free to care about such trivial things. She was finally able to relax, and slowly her exhaustion took over, and she found herself drifting off. Malfoy must have noticed too, because he coaxed her to relax further back into him, and tightened his hold around her waist. This time when Hermione slept, it was a blissful, dreamless sleep.

hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp

A/N:

Ok, so that was Chapter 1. The next chapter will be up soon, and just a warning, it won't be very long, and it's kind of a filler, so I'm thinking about posting Chapter 3 at the same time…

Hey, I do have a question… On either Hawthorn and Vine, or Granger Enchanted, they say that you're not allowed to say "panties", because it's slang. Is it really? I'm from Canada, and we say panties for girls, and underwear for boys. (Sometimes when my husband wears briefs I tease him and call them panties, and he says, "Don't call them panties!" in a whiney voice…) But anyway… I'm just wondering why it's not allowed?


	2. Thank You

A/N:

So here's the next chapter... I'm not 100% satisfied with it, but that's OK. It's kind of a filler chapter, just to get Hermione to the safe house where the fun really begins. The next chapter there will be a little smut, and I think I'll be posting it within a couple of days. Maybe sooner. Like I said, I'm not totally happy with this chapter, and I really don't want to disappoint.

Again, follow me on Tumblr, (missbambiwoods) I'll post previews and answer your questions and all that fun stuff.

Hphphphphp

They had been flying for almost an hour and Draco was uncomfortable. Having Hermione Granger tucked between his legs and wrapped in his arms was close to unbearable. Her hair, which looked as though rats had taken up residence, somehow felt like silk as it whipped around his face and her tiny body felt so delicate that he feared that if he held her too tightly, she would break into pieces in his hands. He'd wanted to be able to hold her like this for so long, longer than he wanted to admit. Preferably under different circumstances, but right now he was just glad that she was finally safe.

And alive.

One month ago when he learned that she was taken while on a mission with Potter and Weasley, he was devastated. Since he'd joined the Order, they'd had a rocky relationship at best, but she was one of the only people who would talk to him and not have that look of contempt in her eyes. She talked to him as though he was an intelligent person, as though he mattered, and not as if he was just a coward who had turned coat just to save his own ass. He'd formed a deep affection for her, and always looked forward to the times when they would be in Safe Houses together, and even enjoyed just sitting in the same room as her while they read.

He had started falling for Hermione Granger.

So when the brainless duo returned in a panic without Granger, Draco had mourned the loss of what could have been. He'd found himself actually paying attention to meetings and information that Snape was bringing to them.

When Snape finally secured Granger's location, everyone had wanted to wait a couple of weeks and formulate the perfect plan. Snape would be the one to get her out, just as he'd gotten the Malfoys out. But Draco didn't want to wait. He wanted her to be the fuck out of there as soon as possible. She'd been there long enough. Why make her suffer for longer than she had already?

So he'd packed a bag and waited until everyone was asleep that night, and set off to bring her home.

A quick glance at his watch told him that it was half past five in the morning; they'd be near the Apparation point in another hour. Hopefully the Dark Lord's cronies wouldn't notice her missing until well after they'd reached safety. He rearranged himself around her and she snuggled deeper against him, whimpering softly in her sleep. He increased his speed a little more, and tried not to focus on the way she felt between his thighs.

hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp

"Granger," said a low voice. "Granger, wake up."

Hermione once again found herself being awoken by Draco Malfoy. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw that they were in a little clearing in a forest, hovering a few feet from the ground. The forest was streaked with strips of early morning sunlight zigzagging through the gigantic trees, giving the small clearing a beautiful, eerie glow.

Sitting up straighter, she asked, "Where are we?"

Draco lowered them the rest of the way to the ground and helped her off. "We're in a forest just a few miles away from the Apparation point," he said, rummaging through his bag. "I thought that you'd want to sort yourself out a bit before we go to the Safe House." He finally withdrew his hand from his bag, grasping a couple of Butterbeers, and handed one to her. He reached in again, this time pulling out a couple of packages of chocolate frogs. Handing one to her, he shrugged sheepishly and said, "Sorry it's not much, but at least it'll give you a bit of an energy boost."

Hermione gratefully accepted the snack and sat down, leaning back against a tree. She opened the Butterbeer, and took a long drink. "Thank you," she whispered.

"It's nothing, Granger." He looked a bit uncomfortable. "When Snape brought us from the Manor, he took us to a private place for a bit to let us gather our wits about us before being poked and prodded by the Order. I figured you'd need to do the same before being mobbed by everyone."

"It's not just that. Thank you for... Rescuing me." She looked down at her hands, and played with the wrapper of her Chocolate Frog. "I didn't realize that it was only a month. Somehow it seemed much longer..."

"Granger," Draco started, unsure how to continue. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," she answered. Technically, she was. She needed a shower and a few good meals, and definitely needed some potions to ease the lingering effects of the Cruciatus, but that was all physical. All of that could be remedied easily enough. Emotionally, she knew she would be having nightmares for a long time. She also knew that as soon as she had a wand, she would never let it out of her sight again, and she would definitely be looking into mastering the art of wandless magic. But he didn't need to know all of that.

"Did they... touch you?" Draco knew all about what Voldemort's followers liked to do to prisoners. He hadn't slept for that entire month, his mind plagued with images of what she might be going through. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"No, they didn't," she said, blushing a little. "Voldemort told them that I was to remain untouched, and he would kill anyone who laid a hand on me. I'm pretty sure that he thought I was more likely to talk if I wasn't completely traumatized."

Draco expelled a breath, feeling a wave of relief. Thank Merlin. "Good."

"Voldemort is rather fond of the Cruciatus Curse, though," she continued quietly. "I am quite glad to be done with that." She opened her Chocolate Frog and took a bite.

"I know. I've been on the receiving end of his Cruciatus a few times. The memories of the pain will fade." But you would always remember the way you felt, and what you were thinking while the pain coursed through your body.

He didn't add that last part - she had enough to deal with right now, without him scaring her more with his own horror stories.

"He killed Moody in front of me." She willed herself not to cry, speaking the words out loud for the first time. She wasn't sure why, but talking to Draco right now made her feel better. It was ironic. He was the one who always made her feel the worst while they were growing up. He'd tormented her about everything, from her looks to her love for knowledge. But this Draco seemed so much different from the nasty boy with whom she'd gone to school. He was actually being civil, and it seemed like he genuinely cared about whether or not she was alright.

"He disappeared about a week ago. Everyone wondered where he'd gone." Draco knew that seeing the Auror die must have been hard on her. He himself hadn't known the man well, but he did respect him. Although every time he looked at him he couldn't help but to remember the time Moody's doppelganger had turned him into a ferret…

"Right before he died, he told me that Harry and Ron were safe." Once she'd realized that she was the only one who was captured, she'd worried about what would happen to Harry and Ron if they tried to rescue her.

"Yeah, they came back right after you were taken. The Weasel was in a right state. Kept trying to get the Brown girl to find you using some Divination shit." He smirked. He knew that Hermione hated Divination just as much as he did. "Then the Brown girl threw a fit, saying that the Weasel was in love with you, and then she hexed him. In a rather sensitive spot, if you know what I mean. He couldn't sit down for a week without turning the most fascinating shade of purple and making some extremely odd noises. Personally, I wanted to shake her hand." He was full out laughing now, remembering Ron's utter discomfort.

Hermione shook her head. There was the arrogant ass she remembered. And poor Ronald. Although she supposed he probably deserved it. Everyone knew that Lavender was completely in love with him, but he was just in it for the shag.

"So, do you think you're ready to face the masses?" Draco liked having her to himself, but he knew she'd want to see her friends and needed to get some real food in her belly. What he wasn't looking forward to, was what everyone was going to say when they realized that he had taken it upon himself to go and get her. Or when she realized that he went against what everyone else had wanted to do.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I think I'm ready."

Draco stood up, and once again pulled her in front of him onto his broom. She gasped as they took off into the air, and he held her tighter around the waist.

The ride to the Apparation point was short, and once they'd dismounted, Draco wrapped his arms around her and Apparated them to the Safe House where he knew Potter would be.

On the front step, Hermione turned to Draco. "Malfoy..." she started. "I just want to thank you again. You risked a lot coming for me, and it couldn't have been easy, knowing that you might have to face Voldemort again, but... Thank you." She peeked up at him from under her lashes and saw that he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Again, it was nothing, Granger. When I joined the Order, I knew I'd have to do stuff like this." He felt uncharacteristically awkward. Usually he liked to boast about his accomplishments, but with her he wanted to show her a new side of him, he just wasn't sure how. He inclined his head towards the door and asked, "Ready?"

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. He opened the door and held it for her as she passed through. He could hear noises coming from the kitchen, so he took her by the arm and led her down the hall.

When they walked into the room, she saw Harry, Ron, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Lavender Brown, and Bill and Fleur Weasley all sitting around the table, eating breakfast. Harry was the first to look up, and did a double take when his eyes landed on Hermione.

"Hermione! Oh my God!" Harry jumped up and ran to her, crushing her in a hug that took her breath away. The others soon realized what was going on, and joined them.

Everyone was talking at once, and Hermione broke herself away to catch her breath. She looked over to the door for Malfoy, but he was nowhere to be seen. He must have slipped out while everyone had crowded around her.

"How did you get here?" Ron asked, his loud voice overpowering the others.

"Malfoy broke in early this morning-" she began to explain, only to be interrupted by Ron.

"MALFOY! That's where that slimy git disappeared off to?"

"That slimy git just saved my life, Ronald. Wait - you didn't know that he was coming to get me?" Hermione was confused.

"No, once we found out where you were, the plan was for Snape to get you out in a couple of weeks. Malfoy disappeared a couple of days ago, but none of us suspected that he would take it upon himself to rescue you," Harry said, rubbing his scar.

"But why would he put himself in danger just to rescue Hermione?" Ron tactlessly wondered aloud.

"Thanks, Ron. It seems he's the only one that wanted to see me safe." As soon as the words left Hermione's mouth, she felt horrible for saying them. She knew that only Death Eaters could get onto the property, and that Harry and Ron both would have helped her if they could have. But Ron's words still stung, and secretly, she was wondering the same thing herself. Why did Malfoy come for her? And why had he been so kind?

"Hermione, everyone wanted to get you back as soon as possible. And as for why Malfoy did it, maybe we'll never know, but I for one am glad to have you back, safe and sound." Harry gave a pointed look at everyone in the room and they all nodded their agreement.

Fleur pulled her to the table and set some breakfast in front of her, and everyone started talking and asking her questions about her ordeal. It was so good to be back safe and surrounded by her most trusted friends, but now that the adrenaline was settling down, all Hermione wanted was a hot shower and a warm bed. She knew that news of her rescue would spread quickly and everyone else would want to see for themselves that she truly was back, so she begged her leave, which everyone graciously understood, and after promising Harry and Ron that she would tell them everything in detail after she has gotten some rest, Fleur showed her to a cozy room on the second floor.

Hermione waited until Fleur had left the room with promises to fetch some pain potions before undressing to get in the shower in the adjoining bathroom. It was then that she noticed that she was still wearing Draco's cloak. She took off the cloak and laid it gently on the bed, noting that it smelled vaguely of sandalwood and green apples.

She walked into the bathroom and stepped into the hot shower, wishing that along with the dirt and grime, the hot water could wash away all of the memories from the events of the last month.

hphphphphphp

A/N:

OK, how was that for you? Again, I'm sorry to post such a crappy chapter, especially with all these promises of "smut smut dirty smut", but I needed to get this all out of the way first. I promise, there will be a little bit of sexiness in the next chapter.


	3. Wildest Fantasies

A/N:

OK, chapter 3! And some of that Draco Malfoy hotness that was promised! Oh yum, couldn't you just eat him up? If only I could have him for a few minutes... And just to be clear, I'm a Dramione shipper, not a Felston shipper. I heart Draco, not Tom. Anyway, I saw this thing on Facebook, it was a picture of Snape and Lily, and the caption thingy was a woman saying that she accidentally said "Severus!", while in bed with her honey, and instead of freaking out, he went along with it, and after that he'd play HP with her all the time. So... How can I get my honey to do that? If I "accidentally" said Draco, he'd more than likely kick me out of bed, soooo, if you have any ideas, let me know. Anyway, on with the chapter...

hphphphp

Hermione was cleaning up in the kitchen after supper. She had been back for almost two weeks. The Safe House that she was currently residing at was located not very far from Hogwarts, and Hermione felt safe there. Members of the Order were in and out all the time; as many as fifteen people sometimes would be living there at once. The war was raging on, and losses to both sides were significant. The latest battle had claimed the lives of four Death Eaters, but it had cost them Kingsley Shacklebolt. They hadn't even been able to give him a proper burial, only a hastily dug grave and a crude cross, marking the final resting place of one of the best Aurors who had ever fought for the Order.

She missed Ron and Harry. The two of them were off on a mission regarding the latest Horcrux, Rowena Ravenclaw's lost Diadem. This was the first time they had been separated since she had got back, and although she was reluctant to be apart from them, Hermione had decided to sit this one out, opting instead to rest and do more research on the remaining two Horcruxes, Harry and Nagini. They still hadn't figured out what they were going to do to extract it from Harry, and they had no idea how to get close enough to Nagini to kill her without Voldemort knowing. Ugh. Just thinking about Nagini made Hermione want to throw up. She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts to turn in a different direction and dried another plate and put it in the cupboard.

"Why aren't you using magic to do that, Granger?" Hermione whirled around to see Draco looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Ever since he had rescued her, he had taken to following her around, never straying too far from her side. She didn't mind too much; she figured he was just lonely, but sometimes his insufferable ego was just too much, and they'd find themselves reverting back to their school days and bickering back and forth.

"Just because I have magic doesn't mean that I'm going to be lazy and not do anything for myself, Malfoy. Besides," she said, almost as an afterthought, "it gives me something to do with my hands, and keeps my mind busy from thinking about other things."

Draco understood the part about keeping busy to keep the mind from wandering. She would probably be suffering from the stress of her ordeal for the rest of her life. They were all suffering from this war in their own ways. Just a week prior, he had been forced to take the life of his own childhood best friend, Vincent Crabbe. Crabbe had been surprised to see Draco at the battle, thinking him dead for so long, but his confusion had quickly turned to anger at realizing that his former friend had turned traitor, and before the brutish boy could finish the curse that would end Draco for good, Draco quickly sent his own curse and Crabbe's lifeless body fell to the ground, his eyes wide open, forever displaying the final emotion of shock from dying at the hand of the boy that he had so loyally followed for so many years.

Draco noticed that Hermione was staring at him, and realized that she must have said something else. "What was that, Granger?"

"I only asked if you were alright," she said softly. "You seemed to be a million miles away for a moment."

Embarrassed at being caught in a moment of weakness, even if it was in his own head, he flashed her a sneaky smirk, and said in a low voice, "I was just thinking that I knew of a few other ways for you to keep your mind busy." He waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way, which made Hermione blush a shade of red that rivaled even the Weasleys.

"You can just keep those thoughts to yourself, Malfoy. Whatever it is that you do to distract yourself on your own time is your own business. Now, I'll make some tea, and you change the subject." She turned to put water in the kettle, and set it on the stove.

Draco watched her as she reached up into the cupboard, her shirt riding up and exposing an expanse of soft creamy skin. He swallowed, and again trying to catch her off guard, he said, "Well, your hair is looking particularly wild tonight, Granger."

She turned to face him again with a look of astonished anger on her face. "Okay, I see that we still can't be completely civil with one another, so if you have nothing better to say to me other than how awful my hair looks tonight, I'll advise you to go amuse yourself elsewhere!"

Smirking at her, he shook his head. "Not awful, Granger. Wild." His smirk grew wider. "Your hair always looks as though you've just been thoroughly shagged. It's extremely sexy."

"Wha- er, I- um, I- Malfoy! I'll have you know that I have never-" Completely flustered, she was unable to finish her sentence.

"I know you haven't, Granger." He bit his lip and looked her up and down with blatant desire in his eyes. "That's the part that brings the whole fantasy together."

"Fantasy? You have a fantasy about me?" she squeaked.

"Of course I do, Granger. You're hot as fuck. Want to hear it?" he asked her, moving closer to her so she had to back herself up a couple of steps to gain some personal space.

"I… No!" she said; her pulse sped up, and she turned herself so her back was to him. This was totally unfamiliar to her, and she didn't know how to respond to the way that the boy who up until just recently, had treated her so badly for almost ten years, was acting towards her now.

He ignored her protest and moved even closer, pressing himself against her, grasping her hips, and rubbing himself against her bum. He ran his hands up her sides, lightly brushing against the sides of her breasts and stopping at her shoulders. He moved her hair to the side and spoke into her ear, "In my fantasy, you, the virgin Gryffindor Princess, come to me, the Slytherin Sex God, and ask me to teach you everything I know about sex." He ghosted his lips down her neck, to the sensitive skin at the bottom, and bit gently. At her gasp, he continued, "First, I would teach you to come undone around my fingers." He slipped his hand down across her belly, and down to the hem of her skirt, sliding his hand up the smooth skin of her thigh, dragging the material with it, and started rubbing her through her lacy knickers.

Hermione couldn't breathe. Her mind was screaming for her to run as far away from him as she could, that there was no way that this could end well. But her body moved on its own accord, moving her hips in time with his hand and pressing back into him, trying to get closer to the heat that was emanating from his body. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear the kettle whistling, but as he continued his ministrations, tea was long forgotten.

"I'd have you screaming my name, Granger, begging me for more." His hand slipped under her knickers, and pressed into her wet heat. He let his middle finger drag slowly against her clit, and her body shuddered in his arms. She let out a small moan when he dipped that same finger into her moist folds, and plunged it deep inside of her. Her knees buckled and the arm that was holding her tightened, keeping her from dropping to the floor. He thrust his finger into her at an agonizingly slow pace, and just when he felt her begin to shudder, he continued, "Next, I would teach you to come from just my tongue." As he said this, he withdrew his hand from her sopping panties, and turned her to face him. His steely grey eyes burned into hers as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked her juices from them. He growled low in his throat. "You taste so _fucking_ good."

He lifted her to sit on the countertop, fitting himself in between her thighs, and she could feel his rock hard erection straining against the cloth barriers between them. He cupped her face in his hands, and more gently than she ever thought was possible for him, he pressed his lips to hers. His tongue licked at the seam of her lips, and she opened her mouth granting him access, and he deepened the kiss, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. He broke the kiss, his breathing ragged, and looked into her honey brown eyes again, his own turning the shade of molten silver as he spoke in a voice deep and husky with desire, "Then I would teach you to come around my cock." He gripped her hips so tightly she fleetingly thought it might bruise, and he rutted up against her shamelessly, biting his bottom lip, trying to keep in the feral growl from escaping his throat, but not quite succeeding. "You would beg me not to stop, never to stop, as you explode in orgasm, again and again."

Hermione finally found her voice, and panting a little, she quietly asked, "And where in this fantasy do you remember that you are a pureblood and I am a Muggle-born, and according to you, it's wrong for us to be together?"

"That part, love, never comes. That doesn't matter anymore. I've switched sides; I'm fighting for Good now, fighting for _you_. I'm just a wizard, and you're just a witch, who finally have nothing to come between them to get what they want. And I want you, Granger. All of you. And although I may not believe in all the Blood prejudices anymore, I'm still a Malfoy, and Malfoys always get what they want." With that his lips crashed back down to hers, not waiting for her response.

"Hermione, we're back, but Harry's hurt, we need you to… What the bloody hell? Get the fuck off of her, Malfoy!"

_Ron._

hphphphphp

A/N:

Ahhh! I'm such a tease! I really like this chapter, and I hope that you guys do too. Let me know what you think!


	4. What Malfoy Wants

A/N:

Ok, so here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I'm a Mommy, so sometimes things get backed up a bit. All is well now, though. A big thank you to my Beta, Sam! And as for the rest of you, enjoy!

hphphphphphphphphphp

Oh Merlin. How was she going to explain this to Ron and Harry when she didn't even understand it herself?

She tore herself out of Draco's grasp and jumped down from the counter.

"Ron! You're back!" She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, not noticing the sneer that immediately settled on Draco's face.

"Hermione, you have to come quick. Harry's lost a lot of blood, and he needs healing fast! Do you have any Blood Replenishing Potion?" Ron asked hurriedly as he grabbed her arm and led her from the room. He glared back at Draco. "We'll discuss this after Harry is alright."

Hermione didn't like the implications in his tone. It wasn't like Ron was her Master. He didn't own her. She could do whatever she pleased! It hadn't worked out between her and Ron and everyone knew that he was taking up with Lavender Brown whenever they were at a Safe House together.

They entered the Drawing Room to see Remus Lupin and Tonks hovering over Harry. Harry looked deathly pale and was shaking slightly. Hermione rushed over to him and reached into the beaded bag that was never far from her side for some Blood Replenishing Potion. She handed the potion to Tonks and started waving her wand over Harry's wounds, which immediately started knitting themselves back together. After a few minutes, Harry's color had started to return, and he was able to sit up.

"Harry? How are you feeling?" Hermione asked gently, taking his hand in hers.

"Like I just got run over by a truck." At this, Hermione laughed softly, but the others just looked at them in confusion.

"What? What's that?" Ron demanded. "Are you alright, or not?" He had a panicked look on his face and he was holding his wand as if they might be attacked any minute.

"Relax, Ronald. It's a Muggle saying. It means he feels like hell, but he'll live," Hermione explained, setting everyone in the room at ease. She handed Harry a glass of water and turned to Ron. "So, what happened?"

"We ended up finding the Diadem at the Orphanage, but when Harry destroyed it, it exploded and blew us both backwards. I wasn't very close, but Harry was right beside it and he went flying through a window." Ron had a few bruises forming as well, but didn't look too worse for wear.

"So you destroyed it then?" Tonks spoke up from her seat on the armchair. Remus was speaking quietly into the fireplace, informing the Weasley's of Harry and Ron's return. "Now there's only the final two, then Voldemort himself."

Harry nodded, a combined look of both relief and anxiety etched in his emerald eyes. "Right, we need to figure out how to get to Nagini, and then… me."

"We'll figure everything out," Remus said, rejoining the group. "But as for right now, let's get you guys fed and in bed. You need to rest up to be in any shape to continue fighting." He reached for Tonks' hand and they all stood to leave the room. "Molly and Ginny said to tell you that they will be here tomorrow morning, bright and early. Ginny was fit to be tied when Molly told her to let you rest, but her silence afterwards makes me think you should be expecting a visitor in an hour or so," Remus finished, winking at Harry over his shoulder.

Hermione led Harry and Ron into the kitchen where she started pulling leftovers out for them and warming them up with her wand. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen; he must have retreated to his room with his tea after the boys had returned. She set the two plates in front of her friends and grabbed them each a Butterbeer from the refrigerator. She sipped on her Butterbeer while the boys ate in silence for a few minutes before Ron finally spoke.

"So what the hell was that between you and Malfoy?" he said, shooting a glare her way.

"It was nothing, Ron. Don't worry about it," she replied, hoping to avoid this conversation all together.

"Nothing?" Ron snorted. "It looked like you two were shagging right there on the countertop!"

At this, Harry spat a mouthful of Butterbeer out and looked at Hermione incredulously. "What? No. Hermione wouldn't have anything to do with Malfoy. Not that way. Right, Hermione?"

Hermione looked down and played with the cap of her Butterbeer. "Well, er... I, um... I didn't mean for it to go so far..." She looked up at the boys again, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

Harry just raised his eyebrows, but Ron flew into a rage. "_You didn't mean for it to go so far_? How far were you meaning for it to go? What were you doing with him anyway? He's a Death Eater!"

"He is _not_ a Death Eater, Ronald. He fights with us now, or have you forgotten that Voldemort wants to kill him and his parents?" Hermione was livid. She didn't know how to answer Ron's questions; she hadn't had any time to think about what had happened between her and Malfoy. She didn't know how she felt about his unexpected confession and even more unexpected actions, or her reaction to said actions… "I believe that he's... changed. He _saved_ me Ronald; that has to count for _something_. We need all the help we can get to finish this and it would help if you'd start being a little nicer to the people that are on our side!"

"Like you, _Mione_?" he spat her nickname like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Do you think I should go around whoring myself to everyone who decides to fight with us? Maybe that way we'll get a better outcome!" Ron had jumped out of his seat and was screaming in her face.

"Enough, Ron," Harry finally spoke up. "You will _never_ talk to Hermione like that again. Why don't you go up to your room, and take a shower and calm down. I want to talk to Hermione alone."

Ron glared at Hermione one last time and sulkily left the room, grumbling all the way.

Once the door had shut, Hermione turned to Harry and spoke quietly. "It wasn't the way it sounds, Harry. It wasn't planned, and we only kissed. I don't even really know how it happened. One minute we were talking, then the next… well… we…" Hermione trailed off, not really wanting to give Harry the dirty details. "I'm sorry." She looked at Harry with pleading eyes, willing him to understand.

"Hermione, it's okay. It's not as big a deal as Ron is making it. He's just jealous and can't get over his hatred for the Malfoys. But I get it. In fact, Ginny and I have talked about this before."

"You… You have? What do you mean? This just happened tonight. " Hermione was confused. Harry wasn't mad? And he talked about it with Ginny before?

"First of all, that night on the Astronomy Tower, I could tell that Malfoy didn't want to do it," Harry began, and Hermione took his hand in hers in silent comfort because she knew he hated talking about that fateful night. "I could tell that he was so scared, so alone. And right before all hell broke loose, Dumbledore had talked him down. He wasn't going to do it. Dumbledore offered him his protection, his trust, and if Dumbledore saw the good in him, then I trust him too."

"One night shortly after Malfoy joined the Order, Ginny and I saw him watching you while you were reading. He had this look of longing in his eyes that made me almost pity him. He looked like a child that had been given a puppy, but was told he wasn't allowed to play with it. Ginny told me that she saw him look at you that way often, even at school, and she thought you two would be very compatible if you could ever get past your differences. Now I see why he left to rescue you as soon as we found out where they were holding you. You know, the entire time you were gone, Malfoy seemed so on edge, and I thought it was because he felt guilty on some level for treating you so badly for all those years; but now I understand. Don't get me wrong, I'm not exactly pushing for this to happen; I still think he's a bloody git, and if he ever hurts you, I'll make Voldemort look like a playful kitten compared to what I'll do to him. But as for now, I agree with you. I think he _has_ changed and if you want to take a chance with him, I'll support you. And don't worry about Ron. I'll take care of him." Harry finished his little spiel with a small smile and Hermione flung herself into his arms.

"Oh, Harry! You really are the best friend a girl could ever ask for! I really don't know what I'm going to do about this situation, but knowing you'll support me… I just really appreciate it, you know?" She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I love you, Harry."

Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead, and whispered back, "I love you too, Hermione." He squeezed her in a gentle hug. "We should get to bed. I still feel like hell and Mrs. Weasley will have a fit if I don't look up to par at breakfast tomorrow." He took her hand, and led her up the stairs towards their respective bedrooms. At her door, he gave her hand a squeeze, and said goodnight.

She walked into her room, closing the door behind her, and sat down on her bed. Thoughts of Malfoy and what had happened came crashing back into her mind. She couldn't deny the fluttering feeling that she got in her tummy when she thought about his kiss, his hands touching her where no one had ever touched her before, or the way his voice had sounded so sexy when he was talking about the things that he wanted to do to her.

She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and the man that was currently occupying her thoughts stepped into the dim light of the candle lit by her bed. His platinum blond hair glowed brightly like a halo in the moonlight, giving him the appearance of some dark, fallen angel.

"Finally, Granger. Shall we pick up where we left off?"

"What do you want now, Malfoy?" Hermione stood and backed up a bit, moving closer to the wall furthest from him. She still wasn't sure what she should do about this whole situation. She couldn't just give in to this… _attraction_, that they seemed to have between them, could she? She believed that he had changed; saving her had proven that tenfold. And even though Harry had said he thought Malfoy had wanted her for a while, it was extremely sudden to her and she was afraid she was going to jump into something that she would later regret. However, as he stood before her in the moonlight, looking sinfully handsome, she found herself unable to remember why she had doubts in the first place.

"I think I made it perfectly clear what it is that I want earlier, didn't I? Shall I remind you?" Draco stepped closer to her and awarded her a predatory smirk when she took another step back and found herself flush against the wall. His 6'4 frame towered over her much smaller 5'3 one, making her feel tiny and delicate. He pressed himself against her and ran his hands slowly down her arms. When he got to her wrists he gripped them firmly and looked down into her eyes while he slowly raised her arms, pinning them with one hand to the wall above her head. Still looking into her eyes, he trailed his free hand back down her arm and cupped her cheek softly. "I want to make love to you," he kissed her lips. "I want to fuck you," he bit her neck. "And everything in between." His tongue came out and soothed the spot where he'd just bitten. "I want to hear you scream my name as you are coming around my cock. I want to hold you as you shake with pleasure, and then hear you beg for me to do it again."

For once in her life, Hermione was unable to think; her body was taking over and all it wanted right now was for Draco to sooth the foreign ache that was accumulating deep in her belly. She'd never felt this way about anyone else; there seemed to be something pulling her towards him, kind of like a magnet. She tentatively lifted her lips to his and kissed him softly, at first, but Draco pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, inwardly rejoicing in the fact that finally, this beautiful witch was actually kissing him and letting him touch her. She would finally be his. He had waited so long for this, thinking that it would never happen. She was the epitome of good, and whether he wanted to be or not, he was the poster boy for evil. But, in punishing him for the failure of killing Dumbledore, Voldemort had unknowingly given Draco a second chance; a second chance at life, and possibly love, with people who were dedicated to good, and to making the Wizarding World a better place. He would do things right this time, starting with Hermione. He would show her the side of him that no one else knew existed. He could tell that she was nervous, so he would take it slow with her; one step at a time, so to speak. He smirked into the kiss, knowing that he was going to have so much fun teaching her each step.

"Let's continue our first lesson," Draco murmured, as he lifted her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her to the bed. He laid her down and settled himself over her, holding his weight off of her with his arms. He brushed his knuckles across her cheek and rubbed the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip, before leaning down to kiss her. She tangled her fingers into his messy blond hair, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper. When he broke the kiss, he exhaled a shuddering breath, shaking his head slightly, as if he couldn't believe that she was really there, so wonderful and willing, beneath him.

He bowed his head to claim her lips again, thinking that he could kiss her for the rest of his life, and it still wouldn't be enough. Her scent was intoxicating, like some sort of dessert, and he made a mental note to ask her later what it was.

His fingers quickly unfastened the buttons of her shirt and lifted her slightly to slide it off of her shoulders. Her bra came next and he stared at her bared breasts in awe, thinking that she was much more gorgeous than in his wildest fantasies. "So fucking _beautiful_," he whispered, so quietly she thought he didn't mean for her to hear.

He lifted off of her long enough to reach up and pull his shirt over his head, needing to feel her slick skin against his. He bit at her neck and she arched her back, pushing her breasts into his naked chest. Her nipples were hard and the way they rubbed against him made Draco shudder involuntarily, and he had to force himself to calm down, knowing that this time was for her; that he would wait to take his own pleasure when she was ready.

Hermione felt as though she was going to burst. His hands were expertly running all over her body, and when he took one of her nipples in his mouth and bit gently, she moaned and grasped at his shoulders, her nails leaving little crescent shaped marks in their wake. His hand moved between them to unbutton her skirt and pushed it down her legs, taking her knickers along with it. Her breath caught as his hand brushed her pussy. She was wet and slick, her thighs were shaking slightly and her clit was aching for his touch. His free hand reached up into her mass of chocolate curls, tugging her head back until her mouth met his for a passion-drenched kiss. He slid one finger inside of her and pulled it back out slowly, adding another as he thrust back inside of her again. She began to writhe against his hand and he leaned back a little to watch her. Her hair was wild and her body was flushed and glistening with sweat. He had to will himself not to come right there and to focus on pleasuring the beautiful witch beneath him.

"Do you like that, Granger? Does it feel good?" His voice was deliciously husky, the seductive tone making her toes curl.

"Malfoy... Please!" she cried out, her body shaking with need.

He increased his speed and rubbed her throbbing clit with his thumb. "Is that what you want, Granger?" he growled. "Do you want to come? Tell me what you want." The vibration of his voice rumbled through her, adding tension to the coil ready to spring in her stomach.

"Yes! Please, Malfoy, make me come!" her voice was a shaky whisper, and he growled his approval at her words. He increased his tempo once again, watching her breasts tremble from the movement.

"Come, Hermione," he commanded, as he lowered his head to lick and bite at her neck. The dual sensations were too much for Hermione and she came instantly, screaming and bucking wildly against his hand.

"Good girl," he ground out, and he kissed her lips as he held her tight, loving the feeling of her tight pussy clenching and unclenching around his fingers.

He held himself over her and looked down into her eyes as he waited for her orgasm to subside and her mind to come back to focus. He caressed her cheek and smiled softly. "How do you feel?" His voice still had that husky tone, and his breathing was ragged.

"That was... amazing. I want to... return the favor," she whispered, looking up at him, a light flush painting her cheeks.

"All in good time, Granger." He chuckled softly, and pulled the covers up around them, snuggling her in tight to his chest. "Tonight was just the first lesson. Next time, we'll go a little further. Go to sleep, you'll need your rest for tomorrow." He nuzzled into her neck and kissed her just below her ear. "Goodnight, love."

She sighed in complete content, allowing herself to only think of him, and not the war that was literally raging on around them. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought of how her life had changed so drastically in just a few hours, and her mind echoed the sweet endearment that had so easily rolled off his tongue.

hphphphphphphphphphphp

A/N:

Ok, Ok, I know they still haven't had sex yet, but great things come to those who wait! Let me know what you think!


End file.
